


longing for Josie

by bleachtastic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Crying, Ex Boyfriend, Ex Sex, F/M, Mystery, Other, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension, honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachtastic/pseuds/bleachtastic
Summary: Penelope runs into her ex and her old crush at the mystic grill





	longing for Josie

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing posie fanfic :)

  
Its been weeks and Penelope still can’t escape what happened that night. All she does is dream about _the incident_.

A few weeks ago Penelope was eating alone at the mystic grill. Funnily enough her ex, the infamous Josie Saltzman was there, sitting with some friends and her twin sister in the far corner of the room. Penelope knew she needed to return to school, but she had decided to wait a few extra minutes, she simply couldn’t stop staring at the that dark haired. Half an hour eventually passed and tears started to trickle down her face, she was reminiscent of all the dates she had here with Josie. Those were long ago

Penelope got up and attempted to fast-walk to the nearest bathroom, she wanted to wipe the tears of her face before everyone started to notice. As she was walking down the hall to the bathroom, somebody grabs her and takes her to the nearest utility closet. She Jumps and tries to escape but the door is locked, so she slowly turns her head to see who trapped her.... it was Shrek.

“Shrek is that really you... what are you doing here,” she asks. Before she could say anything further Shrek pushes her to the ground and starts rubbing her green dick all over her. “More daddy I want more” she screams.

He was Penelope’s first crush, nobody gets over their first crush. Penelope feels a warmth moving towards her, going in and out. He whispers into her ear “welcome to my swamp”.

Penelope casually spreads her ass cheeks for Shrek. “You know what to do”

Shrek penetrates her butthole, anal is his specialty. The amount of pleasure he feels is beyond amazing, so much that he inadvertently starts to honk, he can’t control it. * _HONK_ , _HONK_ , _HONK_ * Penelope gets turned on even more by these honks, she loves how his little ears twitch every time.  
“Harder baby harder” she screamed.

Penelope could feel her ass starting to tear as her eyes start to water, but obviously, she couldn’t get enough.... she wanted more. She knew Shrek was almost done when she started to see green cum all over the floor and on her clothes.

Shrek roars a mighty roar as he fucks her ass... one last time. “Its all ogre now”

He breaks down the door and runs out the mystic grill, he couldn’t bear to watch Penelope cry when she realizes she can’t have him.

Penelope, holding back tears, had to compose herself. She was fumbling as she tried to walk back to her seat; she was practically walking side to side. She no longer wanted Josie, she wanted Shrek.

“Wow that's such a cute blouse,” said the waiter as she was giving Penelope her bill. “I absolutely love that shade of green”

“Shrek is love, Shrek is _life_ ” repeats Penelope.


End file.
